¿Qué podría salir mal?
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si pones a dos personajes que se conocen, pero de distintas dimensiones? ¿O a ellos mismos? Uso de distintos universos alternativos que no son de autoría.
1. Opuestamente iguales

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Tampoco Underswap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Opuestamente iguales

Un chico con una camisa amarilla y una franja verde en medio veía el salón donde estaba muy confundido, con su amigo de ojos cerrados siguiéndole de cerca con apariencia de cansancio, aunque con los ojos cerrados era difícil decir eso. Lucían parecidos y a la vez no; el primero tenía los ojos rojos, sin embargo parecía muy amigable y con una sonrisa de mejillas sonrojadas, un cabello marrón cortado parejo, lucía como que no dañaría a nadie. Su amigo llevaba un suéter morado de franjas azules, y su cara sin expresión lograba complicado juzgarle, pese a no dar buena espina por como jugaba con una guadaña de jardinería.

La habitación en la que estaban era completamente blanca, con los muebles del mismo color; a un punto en que era mareado.

Hasta que de golpe, algo con color apareció.

— ¡Wow!—Exclamó el afable de ojos rojos, dándose casi de golpe con un chico parecido a su amigo, pero con el suéter de colores a la inversa, y detrás un chico como el primero, pero muy sonriente y un collar de corazón. Por la sorpresa estaban casi en la misma posición, con brazo enfrente como si esperaran un ataque, y una mirada de estupefacción que pese a los distintos rostros de resto lucía idéntica. Sus respectivos amigos no parecían más sorprendidos, uno con la misma inexpresividad y el otro con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo perturbador.

— ¡Te ves igual que Frisk!—Dijo entusiasmado el chico de la camisa amarilla y verde, viendo al que se había sorprendido.

"Tu te pareces a Chara" Movió las manos, hablando en lenguaje de señas, aunque un poco preocupado de si ese chico igual a Chara entendería.

— ¿Hablas lenguaje de señas? ¡Que guay!—Mencionó emocionado dando saltitos; el otro niño con el que había venido le veía nuevamente sin sorpresa, como si esto fuera usual. Paró súbitamente, notando algo extraño—Oh, ahora que lo dices, ese es mi nombre.

"El mío Frisk" explicó el mismo con una sonrisa; en realidad estaba gustando hablar con esta versión del primer humano caído.

— ¡Tienen tanto en común! Oh, excepto que —dio un paso hacia atrás, levemente asustado— ¿Tu no tienes una guadaña, oh si?

"No" Respondió con sus manos, haciendo que el otro se relajara "¿Tu tienes un cuchillo?"

— Eh, no—Su tono de voz delataba que no esperaba esa pregunta.

Estaban tan ocupados que no notaron que sus amigos silenciosos ya no estaban a sus espaldas, sino a unos metros de ellos mirándose fijamente. El silencioso de la guadaña había abierto los ojos, solo un poco, revelando un intenso color negro que no podía diferenciarse de la pupila. El otro sonreía, de forma imperturbable y extraña, levantando un cuchillo.

El otro Frisk pareció tomar eso como una especie de invitación a la lucha, porque levantó su propia arma y empezaron a pelear.

Allí fue cuando Frisk y el opuesto Chara notaron que sus compañeros iniciaron una batalla; lo que les hizo a ambos querer interferir.

"Chara, para, por favor" Frisk trataba de hacer que razonara, sin mucho éxito porque como Chara no dejaba de mirar a su oponente se le hacía imposible ver las señas que el chico pacifista hacia.

Aunque el opuesto no es que tuviera mucho éxito.

— ¡Friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisk!—Chillo alargando la i, esperando que eso llamara su atención— ¡No debes meterte en peleas! ¡Son nuestros nuevos amigos, no nos peleamos con los nuevos amigos! ¡Y a papá Asgore no le va a gustar esto! ¡El siempre dice que no hay que pelear!—mencionó algo desesperado, con unas ligeras lagrimillas en los ojos.

No es como si ambos genocidas escucharon algo.

Es lo que pasa cuando tratas con alguien que es opuestamente igual a ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(¿Por qué me dejo convencer por estas cosas?) Adivinen que, como me aburro mucho y termino haciendo drabbles/memes, una amiga me animo a que los publicará, al menos los que solo pueden tener un contexto como este: dos personajes de universos alternos y sin ninguna razón para conocerse.

Espero mi intento de comedia para el primer cap funcionara. En Underswap nunca he visto gran referencia a Chara o Frisk, pero como las actitudes cambian me imagine como seria: Chara un parlanchín agradable, inocente y llorón, y Frisk el tío raro y silencioso que tiene pinta de que te matara a la primera. Me enamore al imaginar a estos dos, así que me pregunté cómo serían con los demás. No es mi mejor trabajo, pero no creo que este mal.

Tengo otro que debo pulir; si quieren una pista: el tumblr de Drunk-Chara es increíblemente hilarante.

Se despide;

Jordan.


	2. No le den alcohol a sus Charas

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Tampoco Storyshift, yandere simulator, reapertale o el tumblr de Drunk!Chara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No le des alcohol a tus Charas

Había cuatro personas en una habitación, todas viéndose con un firme semblante calculador y de que a la más mínima señal de ataque, todo iba a estallar en lasers, cuchillos y destrucción.

Por cosas como esta tener a unos 4 asesinos era mala idea. Sobretodo cuando todos eran la misma persona, o parecido.

Por un lado estaba una chica con curioso uniforme escolar japonés-aunque de oriental no tenía nada-, tenía un cuchillo guardado en su bota y algunas otras armas que no iba a revelar donde guardaba, y los veía a todos con duda; pensando si era la única que podía reiniciar. A su lado, se encontraba alguien casi igual, pero un chico, con una capucha verde y una historia diferente; teniendo un pequeño hermano cabra en otro universo cuyo sueño era ser guardia real. Al lado del mismo, había una chica, como la otra pero a la vez tan distinta; poseía un vestido negro, iba descalza, y sus ojos eran pozos negros, con una guadaña en la espalda; no había dicho cómo, pero afirmaba que en su mundo, ella era la muerte. Al lado de las dos chicas, había un chico con una chaqueta verde y amarilla, pareciendo ser el mayor de los cuatro, aunque no pasaba de los 25 años; era el veía todo de forma más calculadora, casi tranquila, pensando.

Finalmente, fue este último quien interrumpió el silencio, ¿Como? poniendo una botella en todo el centro de la mesa, con una expresión de satisfacción mientras todos le miraban raro.

— Reconozcamos algo, todos pensamos que el otro no puede superarnos, y queremos entrar en una pelea. Si hacemos eso, nuestros Frisks nos van a matar— la Muerte y el encapuchado asintieron, la chica del vestuario de colegiala suspiro, como si de alguna forma ya supiera de antemano lo que pasaría—Pero podemos arreglar esto de una forma muy rápida: un concurso de bebidas.

La chica de unos 17, pareció no demasiado convencida, rezongando —Aun soy menor de edad.

— ¿Quieres decir que te declaras por vencida?— Dijo la muerte con una sonrisa maquiavelica; contrariamente a lo que pasaría con cualquiera con sentido común, ninguno en la sala le tenía miedo, había visto la muerte de una u otra manera y una versión de ellos que pueda arrebatar almas no era tan raro de alguna manera.

La chica frunció el ceño — Dame esa mierda.

~Dos horas más tarde~

— Estoy preocupada— Declaró una chica de piel morena, vistiendo una túnica romana y unas zapatillas con correas, mirando a los chicos en la sala. Todos eran iguales a ella, aunque sin la vestimenta antigua y una apariencia mayor en casi su totalidad.

— Yo igual— Mencionó un chico que jugaba con un palo en las manos, mientras pensaba en cierto encapuchado amante de los cuchillos; algo de todo esto no le daba buena espina.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de una patada, y lo que salió de allí era algo que nadie creyó.

Los cuatro Charas, con sonrisas bobaliconas en los rostros, mejillas más sonrosadas de lo normal, con los brazos en los hombros del otro, mientras daban patadas al aire.

Sip, los heraldos del caos, destrucción, el demonio que aparece cuando llamas su nombre...estaban borrachos como una cuba y bailando can-can.

Inmediatamente todos los Frisk se levantaron de donde estaban sentado.

— ¿Como diablos paso eso?— Dijo el chico de 18 años y un uniforme japones, yendo preocupado a buscar a su novia.

— No puede ser posible que lo deje con una botella— Hablo Frisk, pero más mayor, que era el que había venido con el Chara de la chaqueta verde y amarilla, que aparentemente era normal estar borracho.

De allí todo se volvió más desastroso.

La muerte empezó a usar su guadaña como una batuta, dando vuelvas con la misma en lo alto de una mano; la Frisk de apariencia romana trataba de detenerla, ya que aun siendo de otra dimensión si seguía así cosecharía la alma de alguien por accidente.

El que inició con la idea, que podríamos decirle Chara borracho-original- se fue hacia una mesa, con botella en mano. Se tambaleo un poco y miro a los lados, como si tuviera a un montón de gente en lugar de copias de él y a sus desesperados amigos y parejas. Con una vez triste, empezó a hablar— Mis padres están divorciados, mi hermano se volvió una flor malvada. Poseí el cuerpo del chico que me gusta, casi mate a todo el mundo. Inicie una guerra entre especies, y la peor parte es...— su voz empezó a romperse, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos — ¡UN ESQUELETO SE ESTÁ FO**ANDO A MI MADRE Y TODO ES MI CULPA!— Dijo dramaticamente entre lágrimas, nadie sabía si creía que estaba en una reunión de Alcohólicos anónimos o en un escenario, pero parecía querer contar sus miserias mientras un pobre y cansado Frisk trataba de bajarlo.

La adolescente estaba de muy buen humor, murmurando frases de amor — Frisk ¡hic! tu sabes que yo te amo, te amo muchiiiiiiiiisimo ¡hic! Te amo tanto que por ti mataría a todas las chicas de la escuela, y también a los chicos...besame tontito— Hablo mientras daba un gran beso apasionado...o intentaba dado que lo que estaba besando era la lámpara de forma conveniente mientras su novio veía la escena de piedra.

Finalmente, el último que quedaba, el encapuchado, se fue a una esquina empezando a vomitar.

El que estaba en una mesa dejó de llorar para verse radiante — ¡Ha caído el primero! Tomen una copa los ganadores.

— ¡SÍ!— Corearon los Charas.

— ¡NO!— Dijo el resto con cerebro.

Lección del día: No le den alcohol a sus Charas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No me pude contener, se los juro xD Ayer me aburría en clase y en el celular escribí esto, y esta fue la historia en concreto que mi amiga me animo a publicar; no pudo parar de reír con esto.

Tengo un amor para Chara, y sus formas variantes; el blog de Drunk!Chara es uno de mis favoritos, y tenia que ponerlo en un fic xD mi amor por storyshift es obvio, y tengo algo de reapertale pero es tan cursi que no se si ponerlo. La ultima Chara que queda es por una imagen que vi en tumblr, de Chara siendo la protagonista de Yandere Simulator-busquen el juego sino lo conocen-y al igual que en undertale, es capaz de reiniciar la semana para tratar de obtener a Frisk, me mato xD

Bueno, en realidad tengo clase dentro de poco, asi que nos vemos; manden aus que les gustaria ver. Se despide;

Jordan.


	3. El recurso que todos queremos tener

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Parte de esta idea viene de kawaii-potato56 que lo soño...no, no estoy bromeando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El recurso que todos queremos tener

Un escenario familiar, al menos para ciertos observadores sin nombre; en una blanca habitación cuya única diferencia de color lo provocaba los muebles creando sombras, volviendo todo muy difícil de ver exceptuando a las personas que se encuentran en él.

En esta ocasión, era como ver un espejo; más literal de lo que uno creería.

Un joven de ocho años, de piel morena y ojos aparentemente cerrados, vistiendo un suéter azul con líneas rosadas y unos pantalones oscuros, llevando un palito en la mano como si se tratara de un arma y una bandita en la mejilla. Al lado y un poco más arriba, se encontraba un joven flotante y semitransparente fantasma; su cabello marrón claro contrastaba con su piel blanca de mejillas sonrojadas, así como los ojos rojos resaltaban tomando en cuenta que llevaba un suéter verde con una sola franja amarilla, y shorts color marrón. Como único accesorio, un corazón color rojo.

Usen esa misma dos descripciones, y duplíquenlo porque las otras dos personas de las cuatro en total, eran exactamente idénticas. Viéndose con desconfianza para aquellos fantasmas que cruzaban los brazos, y una curiosidad en los más pequeños que lucían inocentes.

Obviamente ya habiendo discutido previamente que no entendían porque estaban aquí o quiénes eran, pudieron darse cuenta de detalle que no solo sus apariencias eran iguales, sus historias no parecían tan distintas.

Lo que llevaba a una pregunta que el fantasma del lado derecho decidió hacer.

— ¡¿Pero cual es la maldita diferencia?!—pregunto con cólera, ya estando irritado porque por mucho que pensará no hallaba la respuesta. Notando que de alguna manera era normal en ese salón encontrarse con figuras de otros universos, lo normal es que tuvieran que discutir algo que sería transcendental; que marcaría un antes o después para ellos cuando volvieran a sus vidas normales.

...o hacer desastres con desconocidos porque jamás podrán humillarte nuevamente, lo que fuera primero.

Pero la diferencia era, que aquí no lucía como si la tuviera. Frisk cayó al Underground, Flowey trató de matarlos, Chara los guía por el subsuelo, esqueletos graciosos, madres que cualquiera quisiera tener; etc.

Todo lucía igual.

Hasta que al más pequeño de la izquierda, levanto la mano para que el fantasma notará que quería decir algo; que en líneas generales le ayudaba a comunicarse porque dicho joven no gustaba de hablar.

— ¿Si ellos también tienen la-? —paró de hablar en ese momento, mientras tenía una mirada que solo podía definirse como "no me jodas."

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto el Chara de la derecha, que como no estaba conectado telepáticamente con el otro y este no había hecho señas, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hablar.

Este solo respondió golpeándose la frente con mucha molestia— No puede ser posible, no algo tan estúpido, ¡Ni siquiera sé de donde saca esa maldita cosa!

El otro fantasma no decidió preguntar quedando en claro que no tenía ni idea de que podría tratarse; y su pequeño amigo solo siguió viendo, obviamente sin poder entender de que podría tratarse. Para suerte, no fue necesario pedir nuevamente de que podría tratarse.

El Frisk de la izquierda se volteó hacia su espalda, y como si tuviera una mochila o el bolsillo de doraemon, una guitarra apareció y pronto estaba entre sus brazos, acunándola como si estuviera acostumbrado a usarla. Su Chara solo siguió con la mano en la frente sin despegarla; mientras ese Frisk empezó a tocar con ímpetu la guitarra española, antes de levantar un brazo con un símbolo de paz y largarse corriendo aun con dicha guitarra.

El Frisk y el Chara de la derecha solo se le quedaron viendo como se marchaba, con una cara que dejaba en claro que no sabían que carajo acaba de pasar. Solo voltearon cuando oyeron un carraspeo molesto del fantasma de quién ya se había marchado.

— _**CADA MALDITA VEZ**_ —Grito en cólera, mientras sus y boca se volvieron pozos negros— _**¡iNcLuso CONmigo UtiLizO eSe maldITO TRUCO!**_

No es que pudieron entender demasiado de lo que acababa de pasar, aparte de que ese Frisk huia tocando una guitarra que aparentemente era infalible, y el otro Chara agradeciendo que su humano caído no poseía dicho instrumento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Sudando* ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Sé que no son muchos quiénes leen esto, y aun así se preguntaran porque mierda no escribí antes; pues...

Mi única excusa es que mi inspiración es una perra.

No lo dijo en joda, mi cabeza idea mas veces long fics que otra cosa para este fandom, lo que por razones obvias es mala idea. Además, no se me ha ocurrido locos crossovers de universos; si ustedes tienen algo que quieran ver pueden sugerirlo también.

Ahora, la siguiente pregunta es, ¿Qué acabamos de leer?

Bien, lo he dicho mucho y ya es obvio para este punto, pero yo prácticamente vivo en tumblr; y jodiendo por allí me encontré con un post de alguien que soño que jugaba nuevamente undertale, pero aparecía una opción nueva: guitarra. Era como huir pero Frisk sacaba una guitarra, tocaba muy duro, y luego se iba corriendo. La cosa es que no fallaba al punto de que puso usar dicha opción con Chara-que explica cuando dijo que también lo uso con su persona-.

Y eso es todo, si me disculpan tratare de buscar algo de inspiración para onemoretale, o las otras miles de cosas pendientes.

Se despide;

Jordan.


End file.
